


Lovely

by TheMoonlitSojourner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Magical Pregnancy, Married Scarletvision, Pregnancy, Random & Short, Sweet Vision (Marvel), pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonlitSojourner/pseuds/TheMoonlitSojourner
Summary: It's a scorching summer day. Wanda, who is heavily pregnant with twins, is extremely annoyed by the heat. Vision is there to listen and help, in more ways than one.Just a short bit of fluff that popped into my head. There can never be enough of these two being cute.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Lovely

Soft footsteps pad across the hardwood floor behind where Vision is seated at the dining room table, filling out some paperwork on his laptop. With a dramatic sigh, Wanda lays her arms across the back of his chair and rests her forehead on his shoulder.

“Vizh…” she groans, “I’m all sweaty and sticky and gross...”

“The air conditioning is set to high and all the fans are on,” he replies, filling in a line on the digital form. A quick mental sync with their house’s cooling system confirms his statement.

“Summer is not usually this bad.” Her damp hair brushes his shoulders as she shakes her head. “I mean it’s hot, but not this unholy inferno.”

He can’t help chuckling. “Nice vocabulary.” He skims over the completed form, then submits it.

“It’s better than the other words I was thinking of,” she mutters.

“The heat from the increased blood flow through your body is likely what’s causing this,” he explains, recalling one of the many articles he’s read on pregnancy. “Body temperature is especially elevated during the third trimester.”

“Whoopee. I get to be huge  _ and _ burning up from the inside.”

Tilting his head back, he gives her a stern look. “Wanda, you’re gorgeous and you know it.”

She rolls her eyes. “Not right now I’m not. Did I mention my hair’s a mess too?” Something tells him she’s not just talking about the present moment.

“You’re always beautiful, especially right now.”

An eyebrow lifts skeptically. “You don’t have to exaggerate to make me feel better.”

“No, I am completely serious.” Vision shuts the laptop and twists in his chair so that he’s facing her. She cocks her head slightly, sensing what he’s about to say is important. She’s right. For months these thoughts have lingered in his mind, and he doesn’t hesitate to speak them now.

“We thought we could never have this: a family, at least in the traditional way. Our dream has come true, and every second of it is an incredible miracle. Watching your bump grow as the weeks and months go by, seeing the evidence of our children, I am in absolute awe. By carrying our twins you’re providing a safe place for them to mature, ensuring they receive the nutrition they need, giving up a part of yourself for a while to care for them.” Wanda’s eyes are welling with tears, but she keeps them locked on his as he whispers the next words, a promise meant only for her. “Wanda, I have never found you lovelier than I do now.”

She looks down, blushing, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, a small smile on her face as she shakes her head. “You had to make me cry.”

“It’s the truth, every word of it.”

She laughs, a bubbly, melodious sound that never fails to take his breath away. “Just get up so I can kiss you. Standing like this hurts my back.”

He gladly obliges, and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in to capture his lips with hers. His hands curve around her waist as he deepens the kiss. Noticing the heat of her skin even through her clothing, Vision drops the temperature of his to a frosty chill. Wanda moans in ecstasy, and he smiles against her mouth, feeling her bump pressing into him as she leans closer. He searches for the hem of her shirt, then tucks his hand underneath to rest it flat against her lower back.

She pulls back a few inches, far enough to make eye contact yet close enough to stay entangled. “Okay,” she gasps. “New plan. We take off all our clothes-”

A grin quirks his lips. “Oh we do, do we?”

She grins back, narrowing her eyes and scrunching up her nose. “Don’t sass me, mister. As I was saying, we take off all our clothes and go lay in bed under the fan, with all the air vents open.”

He lifts a finger. “May I make a suggestion? The whole process will be far more pleasing after a cold shower.”

She traces the silver lines of vibranium along his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “As long as you do whatever I ask while we’re in there…”

“You should know by now that I’d do anything for you.”

Triumph flashes through her eyes. Another, longer kiss, then his hand is in hers and she’s leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the next chapter of From Strangers to Soulmates, but this little scrap of a story invaded yesterday and demanded to be written. I like the way it turned out, so I figured I might as well post it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
